Electrical connectors, such as those used in the aeronautics industry, are high density and must meet certain requirements, such as those needed to meet the standards set by Airlines Electronic Engineering Committee, such as ARINC 600. One type of ARINC connector is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 9,362,638 entitled Overmold Contact Wafer and Connector, the subject matter of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Such high density electrical connectors, however, create interference which negatively impacts the electrical performance of the connector. Given the compact nature of high density electrical connectors, it is difficult to incorporate a mechanism for protecting against such interference, particularly for the multiple rows of contacts of such high density connectors.
Therefore, a need exists for a high density electrical connector that is designed to enhance electrical performance, particularly for connectors with multiple rows of contacts, while maintaining a compact design of the connector.